


*uck [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ducks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by misbegottenSt. James' Park is still and quiet. Mostly quiet. Apart from the angel and demon snogging on the park bench.





	*uck [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*uck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048398) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 

cover art by aethel

| 

## Download & Streaming

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2iyq9x7q9y3cjo1/uck.mp3?dl=0) | [stream on Tumblr](https://aethel.tumblr.com/post/187569684958/recording-of-the-good-omens-ficlet-by-misbegotten)

## Size

  * **MP3:** 1.9 MB 

## Duration

  * 00:01:46 

## Sources

  * **Image:** [Male pochard and ducklings by jans canon](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Netta_rufina_-St_James%27s_Park,_London,_England_-male_with_ducklings-8.jpg) (modified) 
  * **Sound:** [Ducks Landing in Water by U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service](https://www.fws.gov/video/sound.htm)  
---|---


End file.
